


The day when Yamazaki and Hijikata had fun

by AinhoaBirdy



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Kind of a First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinhoaBirdy/pseuds/AinhoaBirdy
Summary: Otsuu is going to do another live concert, but she's worried about hardcore fans and asks the Shinsengumi's help. The Yorozuya was there too.This is my gift for the Gintama Mini Secret Santa 2020.Hope you will enjoy it!
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Yamazaki Sagaru, Hijikata Toshirou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Gintama Mini Secret Santa 2020





	The day when Yamazaki and Hijikata had fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supersadist64](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=supersadist64).



> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any grammar and syntaxs' mistakes.

_Diary of Yamazaki Sagaru. Day xx._

_It has been a few days since what I will proceed to write down happened and I still cannot believe it. I mean, I have done, through all the years under the service of the Shinsengumi, weird missions. Like, really weird. There was that time I tried to infiltrate Katsura Kotaro’s terrorist group, the Jouishishi; it did not end up well. Or when I had to spy on the mysterious Yorozuya’s leader, Sakata Gintoki; it did not end up well. Or that when I had to retrieve our Commander, Kondo Isao, from the evil hands of that demon, Otae Shimura; it never ends up well._

_Although, occasionally, I find myself in way better situations. This last one, the reason I am writing this entry, exceeds them all._

***

“Thank you all for your cooperation, shitburger and fries!” screamed happily Terakado Otsuu. She was sitting between Kondo and Hijikata. Everyone attending the Shinsengumi’s morning reunion stared at her – And by everyone, this third-person narrator means: Okita, Yamazaki, Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi and Sadaharu.

Why was the Yorozuya at the headquarters? Where were the other Shinsengumi’s members? The answer is the already mentioned idol. Nobody wanted to endure more of the pop singer’s presence; it seems they all turned out to be Galaxy Kingdom Bitches 48’s stans. After having almost to no available forces, Yamazaki suggested to ask the Yorozuya some help. Gintoki at first wanted to refuse, but Shinpachi agreed after hearing the magic words _Terakado Otsuu_. Gintoki wanted to back down, but Kagura agreed to help her friend and former duo’s partner. Gintoki decided to speak his mind and decline the offer, but he was unable after Yamazaki told him how much they would be paid.

“Let us go through the plan again” said Hijikata before dismissing all. “Terakado Otsuu is going to host a concert out of the blue”, Yamazaki noticed the irritation on the Vice Commander’s voice. He then proceeded to continue. “She has been receiving a worrying amount of hate-mail and threats”.

“Who dare to write such dishonorable words to my dear Otsuu-chan?!” screamed the glasses fanboy. The boy looked like he was around ten words to be ejected into space.

“They are anonymous, but it seems they are fans from this new idol and think Otsuu-san will danger her upcoming debut” explained Yamazaki trying to calm down Shinpachi. The others Yorozuyas did barely pay attention to their friend. Yamazaki thought they were too used to this behavior.

“So, that’s why we are offering our help” sentenced Kondo happily. He was all in just to aid their former _Chief of the day_.

“This is all stupid and a loose of time!” said the perm head leader while stretching out. “Is this not the police doing? “

“Besides, what can a few haters do?” continued the argument Kagura. “Boo you? Leave bad critics on Twitter?”

Otsuu found herself going down in the dumps, until a voice said, almost whispering:

“Does any of you have gone to war?”

Everyone turned around themselves looking for the one talking.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any experience on the matter” continued Okita, who everyone thought was fat asleep. “I mean, I’ve seen and done stuff here with the Shinsengumi but, the things one sees at concerts and meetings?” he paused a moment to look at everyone’s shocked expression. “They scare me.”

“ _They fought surrounded by enemies. One by one, the last remining members that fought to protect her had fallen_ ” narrated Shinpachi with the same shaded look as Okita’s, who could not suppress a low chuckle.

“The War of the Takuyaish Succession. I see you are a man of culture as well”.

“I had a friend who staned Takuya. He survived, but at a great cost”.

“Wait, wait, wait” interfered Yamazaki. “What are you two talking about? Who is Takuya?”

“Takuya Yuta was an idol with a large fanbase. A few months after her debut, another idol started to raise, Takuya Yuto” started to explain Hijikata. “Both fandoms referred to her idols as _Takuya_ , which caused many misunderstandings. As either side refused to change names, it leaded to the Takuyaish Succession”.

Now it was time for everyone to stare at Hijikata. The Demon Vice Commander spoke with such wise words as a man who has seen a war firsthand.

“Now what the heck!” screamed Gintoki while pointing Hijikata. “How do you know about this nonsense!”

“Because…!” replied back Hijikata blushing. “I have all this useless knowledge from when I was Toushi!”

“Now, now, Toshi” said Kondo while patting his friend’s back. “No need to be ashamed of your past actions”.

“I don’t know if I should be amazed or perturbed” commented Shinpachi.

“What a weirdo” laughed both, Okita and Gintoki.

“I’m happy you know that much about this world of ours” mentioned Otsuu.

“Idiot otaku” remarked Kagura.

“Woof!” barked Sadaharu.

“ _Cute_ …” thought Yamazaki with a small blush.

***

“Alright everyone” started to speak Kondo. They were in front of the stage, where the idol will perform that night. “This is how Otsuu-san and I have planned: Me and Yorozuya will act as her personal bodyguards”.

“Ah, I see” whispered Shinpachi. “The gorilla is going to act as a gorilla”.

“That’s not the reason! It is because we both have a stronger presence than any of you! Isn’t that right, Yorozuya?”

“Affirmative, Gori-san” replied Gintoki while already wearing a black suit, dark glasses and speaking through an earpiece.

“Next is china girl” continued the gorilla bodyguard. “You will be in charge of selling snacks between the crowd”.

“Awesome” said Kagura.

“Big mistake” commented both Gintoki and Shinpachi.

“I have everything under control” chuckled Kondo. “There won’t actually be anything to sell. It’s just an excuse to infiltrate between the masses”.

“What if someone wants to buy something?” questioned Yamazaki.

“Then Kagura-chan will offer said snack at an absurdly high price, demon blood intestines!” answered Otsuu.

“Speaking of infiltration” continued Kondo. “Glasses boy. You will do what you do and control Otsuu’s fans as their leader”.

“I’ll do my best!” screamed excitedly Shinpachi.

“And finally, Toshi and Yamazaki. You both will infiltrate as regular fans”.

“What does that even mean?” asked Hijikata.

“Not everyone attending is a hardcore fan. There will also be people who comes to enjoy the music and the spectacle. And you both look uninterested enough to be one of them”.

“I- I see” whispered Yamazaki. “ _Me and Vice Commander… together… in a concert_ ”.

“Everyone, you all know what to do. Dismiss” commanded Kondo.

“Wait, Commander!” said Yamazaki. “What about Okita-san and the Yorozuya’s dog?”

“Oh, them? They already know what to do”.

Hijikata turned back to look at the weird duo. They both were mumbling stuff surrounded with a strange aura.

***

“You all are pimp’s necromancers!”

“Pimp’s necromancers!”

“I still don’t understand how Toushi liked this stuff” said a looking-tired Hijikata.

“Come on, Vice Commander” answered Yamazaki with a small smile. “It’s not _that_ bad. Besides, we still have two more hours to go, so we better try to have some fun”.

“Remember: we are infiltrated. We can’t let our guard down”.

“Well, if you keep glaring everyone like that, Vice Commander, you will blow our operation”.

“What are you talking about?” questioned Hijikata narrowing his eyes. “I didn’t glare at anyone”.

“Yes! Like that! You just did it” started laughing the plain boy. “Some guys have come to us saying things like ‘Otsuu is so cool’ and ‘I love this song!’ and you just do _that_ with your eyes, and they run away”.

“Oh, excuse me” mocked Hijikata. “Am I the only one who finds weird to talk to strangers like they are my friends?”

“That is the magic of a concert, Vice Commander. Everyone just has fun and forget every-day formalities”.

Hijikata eyed his subordinate. He was lost in though while watching whatever was going on at the stage. Hijikata couldn’t remember when was the last time he saw him this relaxed. He decided to do whatever he could everyday for Yamazaki to keep that look on his face.

“Formalities, eh?”

Hijikata then put an arm around Yamazaki’s shoulders and got him closer.

“Vice Commander?” asked quietly Yamazaki while blushing due to his superior’s sudden move.

“Call me Toshi” he said lowly.

“What?”

“You said people here forgets formalities, right? Then call me Toshi. It will blow our cover if you keep calling me by my rank” said Hijikata while looking at the stage.

Yamazaki was going to reply something, but then he looked at his superior’s face and saw he had a small blush. He then decided to just nod and enjoy the show.

***

Everybody was doing their job: Gintoki and Kondo were behind the curtains watching Otsuu’s performance while exchanging orders and comments; Kagura was going from here to there screaming the products she 'sold' and making up prices when anyone dared to want to buy something (20,000 yen for a bottle of water?!); Shinpachi was leading his Otsuu’s fanclub and it seemed he wasn’t paying too much attention to possible threats, but he was doing his best; Okita and Sadaharu were gone, maybe having a nap or murdering whoever they thought was a menace, nobody knew.

Meanwhile, Yamazaki was in heaven. He might had forgotten what they were originally doing, but he was just enjoying the concert and, specially, his superior’s presence. There had been a few problems with too carried away fans, but they were easily shut up by Hijikata’s death glares.

Hijikata, on the other side, couldn’t complain. He had to admit he was having fun. Sure, he didn’t like the music and the crowd was too loud and full of fanboys, but he enjoyed the small talks he had with his subordinate; they commented whatever was going on on stage and had fun of the weird things the fans yelled.

Before they realized it, Otsuu was doing a close up and the concert was over.

***

“Thank you all for your hard work, cannabis destroyer!” exclaimed happily Otsuu. She then got inside the car her mother prepared for her and left.

“I can’t believe we have done all this stuff for nothing to happen” said Gintoki.

“Because we did our job” answered darkly Okita.

“What were you two actually doing?” asked Hijikata.

Okita exchanged a knowing look at Sadaharu and winked at Hijikata while giving him a thumbs up.

“That isn’t an answer! Oi!”.

“I’m so tired” sighted Kagura. “All this time talking about food got me hungry”.

“Don’t worry, Kagura” said Gintoki. “Today we have done our deeds and we will have a really nice dinner with the paycheck!”

“A warm dinner!” yelled the girl while jumping around.

“It’s been so long!” said the glasses boy while tearing a bit.

“Don’t say stuff like that in front of the police! They will think I don’t feed you” complained the silver-head samurai. “Come on, I have had enough of them for a long time”.

And with that, the Yorozuya parted back home, leaving the Shinsengumi behind.

“What a bunch of ungrateful idiots” complained the demon Vice Commander. “They only think about money”.

“That’s the Yorozuya. They will never change” nodded Kondo. “Nicely done, everybody. We have gained a full night rest today”. He turned and proceeded to went into the Shinsengumi’s headquarters.

“Oh. I just realized” said suddenly Hijikata and turned to Okita. “You haven’t tried to kill me today”.

“Right. Did you miss me? I didn’t know you wanted to die that badly”.

“It’s not like that! I mean, you usually try to end me at any given chance. And you were gone who-knows-where the whole mission. I’m pretty sure you had enough opportunities”.

“It’s true. You were on my sight most of the time” he then turned back on them and said, “but I didn’t saw the Vice Commander, only another civilian”.

And with that, Okita Sougo left the two remaining members behind.

“What did he mean by that? I’m never getting that guy, I swear”.

“I think I kind of get what he means” mumbled Yamazaki. Hijikata turned and looked at him. “I mean- No! I don’t understand the Captain either” he laughed shyly.

“Anyway, what do you want to do now?” asked Hijikata suddenly.

“Uh? What do you mean?” replied the Anpan boy.

“I think we deserve to rest after the mission. And there are a lot of bars open. So… You know” he realized what was saying and started to sweat. He also had a small blush on his checks.

“Oh! I would love to!” happily answered Yamazaki. He then frowned his eyebrows. “But I have to write the report”.

“What report now?”

“The one you told me to fill when we had finished the mission”.

“Can’t you do it later? You are killing the mood”.

“But you told me that I would have to commit seppuku if I don’t do it!”

“I see…” said Hijikata. “So, I killed the mood then”.

Yamazaki laughed and said: “Yeah, you kind of did”.

“Well then, how about we go and have that drink tomorrow after you have done all the paperwork?”

“I will have to check with my superior… But I think I’m good”.

Hijikata thought for a second before realizing what Yamazaki was joking about and chuckled.

“If your superior complains” he said while placing an arm around Yamazaki’s shoulders, “I will make sure he commits seppuku himself!”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Now I understand when writers post a fic and say that it sucks.


End file.
